1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an acrylic door provided to convert a conventional pet cage such as a Shoreline cage into an anesthetic chamber or oxygen therapy chamber. The door can also be used as a regular cage door, requires no modification of the Shoreline cage, and can be installed with a screwdriver. When installed the cage is converted into a gas tight chamber, whereby anesthetic gasses or oxygen can be safely introduced and vented from the chamber through inlet and outlet ports, or alternatively, vent covers can be removed to provide adequate ventilation enabling the cage to be utilized as a normal cage.
In private veterinary clinics, universities, and research facilities, it often becomes necessary to anesthetize an animal prior to surgical procedure. Often this requires the transfer of the animal from one cage to another. If the animal is upset this may increase the chances that the handler will be bitten or scratched. Also, in prior art cages, there has always been the danger that gases might escape from the cages and inhaled by the handler. The disclosed invention allows a smaller cage containing the animal to be inserted into a larger cage equipped with the inventive door which then can be shut, and thereafter the anesthetic gases can be introduced and vented safely without endangering the handler who can then safely remove the animal for whatever procedure is needed. The use of the inventive door reduces patient stress, reduces staff injuries, and in addition reduces patient recovery times.
2. Description Of The Related Prior Art
Sealed cages with means for the introduction of a variety of gases into the cages are well known in the prior art. Representative examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,087, issued to Yolan Guttman on Dec. 5, 1967; 3,830,201, issued to John Coulburn on Aug. 20, 1974; 4,202,676, issued to Michael H. Pelosi, Jr. et al. on May 13, 1980; 4,305,347, issued to David R. Hemenway et al. on Dec. 15, 1981; 4,582,055, issued to James N. McDougal et al. on Apr. 15, 1986; 4,941,431, issued to Francis G. Anderson et al. on Jul. 17, 1990; and 5,003,922, issued to Motohiro Niki et al. on Apr. 2, 1991. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,102, issued to Shoji Yonezawa on Oct. 12, 1976, discloses a cage formed of transparent glass or plastic resin, the cage including slidable covers covering apertures and openings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,780, issued Nov. 18, 1980 to John H. Royce et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,866, issued Mar. 26, 1991 to Anthony D. Powell et al. disclose gasket arrangements for doors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,590, issued Dec. 28, 1982 to Albert P. Ruggieri et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,280, issued Sep. 6, 1983 to William R. Thomas, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,133, issued Jul. 2, 1985 to F. Leo Lo Maglio disclose ventilated animal cages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,376, issued May 24, 1983 to June O. Shrode, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,400, issued Jan. 23, 1990 to George W. Harding et al., disclose door latching means.